In general homes or offices, electrical appliances (for example, computing devices, home appliances, electro-thermic appliances, kitchen appliances, etc.), which require a power source, have plugs inserted in a main power source outlet installed in a wall or a connector outlet extending from the main power source outlet and are supplied with operating power source.
In the past, when electrical and electronic goods are not used, the plugs of the goods are frequently pulled out from the power source outlet. It is very burdensome to pull out the plugs one by one from the power source outlet. These days, it is a daily event that the plug of an electrical product is inserted in a main power source outlet, a connector outlet (a multi-outlet) or the like. Accordingly, the electrical product having the plug inserted in the power source outlet consumes current even when they do not operate, thus causing its electronic circuits to be deteriorated.
If a user can interrupt the supply of the power source to an electrical product or supply the power source to the electrical product again without directly pulling out the plug of the electrical product, which is inserted in a corresponding power source outlet, or manually turning on/off a power switch of a connector outlet, energy can be saved and warm response will be gained from consumers.